


Playful Kiss

by SmoakinHotNerd



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Felicity isn't book smart but she is street smart, Korean drama au no one asked for, Oliver is the smartest guy in school, Playful kiss - Freeform, Thea isn't a Queen in this, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinHotNerd/pseuds/SmoakinHotNerd
Summary: Felicity Smoak has the biggest crush on the smartest and cutest guy in school. When she is rejected by him her life is turned upside down. But that is just the beginning of her woes. Her house burning down and being humiliated is just the start.





	Playful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So here is an idea I've been working on for a couple years at least. The title and premise is taken from a Korean drama/comedy of the same name. For those that follow "Love Conqers All" it's on hold. My writing partner is unavailable for now. But it will be finished I just can't say when.

CHAPTER 1

The door slammed behind Felicity as she skidded to a stop. Everyone looked up and her eyes grew wide as she gave a nervous smile to the room.

“Late again Miss Smoak” the teacher, a young woman just older than Felicity, stated “well I know I'm supposed to send you to the pit, but if you won't tell Principal Steele I won't either.” 

Felicity smiled knowingly, “yes Ms Marks, I mean no, I mean I'll just sit down now.”

She rushed to her seat next to her two best friends Thea and Iris.

“Ok class” Ms Marks began, “I got your pre SAT scores back” she sighed looking down, “well there is always next month. I know it's hard being a senior, it's hard being your teacher” Ms Marks paused as she noticed on student in particular “Ray Palmer! Do you have something better to do?”

Ray looked up from what he was doing, intently watching one Felicity Smoak “uh what? Uh no!” he said as he gave his attention, or tried, to the exasperated teacher. Thea and Iris both elbowed Felicity at the same time as she just rolled her eyes. Ray was always staring and causing trouble but he was worth a laugh.

Felicity doodled on her papers as Ms Marks droned on about something, she really didn't care what it was. She must have really been zoned out because she did not hear the bell ring signaling the end of class.

“Felicity! Felicity Smoak!” Both her friends called startling her out of her thoughts.

“What?” She looked up.

“Lunch!”

Felicity laughed and went with her friends to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was noisy as usual. Felicity, Thea and Iris were sitting at their usual table and Thea and Iris was teasing Felicity as she sat there daydreaming.

“Earth to Felicity!” Iris called waving her hand in front of Felicity's face. Felicity smiled languidly and sighed. Thea rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Iris, our friend has it bad! Lis why don't you just tell him?”

“Hmm? What?” Felicity shook her head slightly as she came out of her dream. Before any girl could answer, they were distracted by the sound of someone pounding on the vending machine.

“Hey Lis looks like you're up!” Thea giggled. Felicity looked toward the vending machine as she stood up. She made a show of walking over to the machine, she put her ear next to the coin mech and smiled as she knocked in a few places. She stepped back a few paces, rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles and neck. Finally Felicity karate kicked the machine right in the exact spot. A clunk was heard. The young female student grabbed her Coke and said thank you as she walked away.Felicity walked back to her friends, “If I got paid every time I did that for someone, I’d be rich, then I could take us to Paris or London or even Aruba!” she giggled.

All of a sudden there was a commotion. The girls looked up, Oliver Queen, the smartest boy in school and the object of Felicity’s daydreams, entered the cafeteria. Iris noticed his friend, Tommy, go to their table as Oliver headed to the vending machine. He put his money in as the girl from earlier was talking to him. Of course, his selection didn’t work.

“This is your chance Lis.” Thea whispered excitedly, Iris agreed and Felicity was trying to hide. Suddenly Felicity heard her name being called by the girl from earlier.

Thea grinned evilly and joined in “Felicity Smoak! You’re up!” as practically pushed Felicity out of her seat. Felicity Smoak was now the center of attention to the whole cafeteria and she was nervous, but for whatever reason she was going to do her trick. She was praying as she was walking slowly towards Oliver...er the machine, she was praying she not embarrass herself. She doesn’t remember getting to machine all she remembers is kicking the vending machine and watching wordlessly as her crush walked past her, picked up his Dr Pepper and started walking away, but suddenly he stopped.

‘Oh was he going to talk to her?’ Felicity hoped ‘at least to thank her?’

But no, Oliver Queen reached down and took the “change”, barely sparing her a glance he walked away. Felicity watched him and she probably would have stood there and watched all day had not the bell rung for the next class.

The three friends were sitting in their next class not really paying attention, “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” whispered Thea. Both Felicity and Iris stared at Thea with different looks. Iris with horror and Felicity with hope. “Thea! He doesn’t even know she is alive!” Iris retorted and looks at her friend apologetically. Felicity whimpers and bangs her head on her desk.

“But wait!” Felicity pops her head up, “what if he is just too shy to tell me!”

“What!?” Thea and Iris shout. Everyone, including the teacher, looked at the three, but before the teacher could say anything, the bell rang and the the three girls immediately gathered their things and ran out of the room towards their lockers. Felicity and her friends said goodbye for the day “Oh but uncle said that you can come over and see the upgraded kitchen at the house tomorrow.”

Ray looked at her and smiled eagerly, “Does that include me as well? I love your uncle’s cooking.”

Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes, “ugh I suppose you can come”

Ray became overly excited, “yes!”

“Ray!” Felicity used her loud voice, “calm down or else you can’t come!” Tho he stopped talking she could still feel his excitement. She turned from him and again rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow”

💚

That evening, Felicity sat at the table tinkering with some of the old computer parts she had, while her uncle cooked them dinner. She was so focused she didn’t hear him come in.

“Hey what is the rule about your spare parts and tools at the dinner table?” John Diggle asked his niece. She stopped what she was doing and blushed looking up at him “Gomen” she replied

He looked at her and sighed “Really? Japanese?”

“See anime is good for something.” She smiled cheekily as she put her stuff away and came back to the table.

“If you want to learn a language, why don't you do it the way normal people do...take a class” John smiled

Felicity flopped down into her chair, “because a) school doesn't offer Japanese and b) if they did it would be just like the rest of of my classes...boring!”

John frowned at his niece, “Felicity, I got a call from your counselor” he heard his niece groan loudly “Little Sparrow you are failing! You'll never get into a good college if you don't at least try!”

Felicity regarded her loving uncle. She knows she has been a handful since her mom and aunt Lyla died. She sighs and smiles at him. “I'll try uncle John, I'll try.” She bites her lip wondering is she should ask the question that has been on her mind since she left school. She swallows, “Uncle how did you get aunt Lyla to date you?”

John looks at his niece confused “what?”

“I mean” Felicity pauses biting her lip “since I never knew my dad I can't ask how mom and he got together, not that I think you'd really want to talk about him, but you and aunt Lyla are the only couple that I know. I don't even know about grandma and grandpa, I mean mom and auntie never talked about them either. So yeah how did you get auntie to date you?”

John just blinked, it had been a long time since he had heard his niece babble “what is this about?”

Felicity swallowed her food, “oh uh, Thea and I are trying to help Iris figure out how to tell a boy she likes him.”

“Iris huh?”

“Mmhmm” she nodded quickly. John looked at his niece, he knew she wasn't telling him the truth. Was it her that liked a boy? He wondered but decided not to tease her. He cleared his throat “well Sparrow, I've heard a well written letter could earn its way to a man's heart.”

Before John could say anymore, Felicity was out of her chair and halfway up the stairs when he heard “may I be excused!?” He just chuckled as he got up and started clearing the dishes.

  


💚

The next morning Felicity looks around and slips the piece of paper into Oliver's locker. Now all she had to do was wait. She runs to Thea and Iris and tells them what she did. They laugh at their friend and, throughout the day, wait just as anxiously as Felicity. It was a free period before they went home for the day and the three girls had not seen Olivet all day. “Are you sure you gave it to him?” Thea asked as she scrolled through her phone.

“Yes! I put it in his locker in a way that if he opens it he will see it.”

“Well I know he's here.” answered Iris. The other two looked at their friend, “his friend Tommy is in my 3rd period” Iris stated as if that explained everything. Felicity and Thea just looked at their friend, but before they could respond, a big commotion distracted them. They looked and saw that is was Oliver and he walked right past them.

Thea looked at him then looked at her friend then yelled “Felicity Smoak!” Iris followed suit joined in yelling her name but Felicity was trying to quiet them. She is so busy trying to shut her friends up, she doesn't notice Oliver walking towards them.

"You're Felicity Smoak?” The three girls stop and Felicity swallows hard, “um y-y-yes” she turns to face him. “I believe this is for you” Oliver hands her a piece of paper. Her eyes go wide as she grabs the paper “I didn't think I'd….” She trails off as she notices that it's her letter that she wrote and what's worse he GRADED it and gave her a “D”! She looks up at him refusing to cry “what do you want me to say? Thank you?” She scoffs.

“The one thing I can not stand is a girl with no brains” Oliver looks at her coldly. Felicity wants nothing more than to leave and she is about ready to except something stops her.

"Queen!” She groans as she hears Ray come up, “apologize to her!” Felicity groans even louder as Ray continues to play her knight in shining armor. Oliver looks at Ray, rolls his eyes and starts to walk off but Ray won't let him go. “I said apologize”

“Ray let's go!” Felicity tried to get him to leave, but of course he didn't listen.

Oliver again looks at Ray and scoffs “and if I don't?”

“Then you'll have me and my fist to deal with”

Oliver scoffs again but makes no move to apologize or leave, just continues to stare at Ray. Suddenly Ray pulled back and punched at Oliver. Oliver Queen ducked to the side and before he could retaliate Mr Steele, the vice principal, spoke up

“Mr Palmer! We do not act in such behavior!” Mr Steele’s refined voice rang out through the hall. “Now you have five minutes to report to detention before I decide to suspend you. Mr Queen please come to my office. We will make sure you are not injured.” Oliver smirked and brushed passed Ray checking his shoulder. Ray stomped off towards detention but not without great protest. Despite her humiliation, Felicity, watched Oliver walk away.

💚

That afternoon, Iris, Thea and even Ray, dropped by Felicity's house to see Mr Diggle’s new kitchen. Dig was finishing dinner up as Felicity and her friends were laughing. “Alright guys dinner is ready”

They all say down at the table and began to eat “Oh Mr Diggle!” Everyone looked at Ray

“You ok there Ray?” John looked at the young man

“Oh Mr Diggle I've never tasted anything more glorious!” Ray moaned and the girls sniggered at him and John just stared at the boy.

“Is that so?” John really tries not to laugh.

"Oh yes! The flavors mix wonderfully and just burst! I am in awe!” Ray gushed

“You hear that Felicity? The flavors mix wonderfully” how John said that with a straight face Felicity does not know, and fighting not to roll her eyes she answers “yes uncle, I heard”

“Mr Diggle! I would be honored if you would teach me how to cook like this!” Ray pleaded

“Are you kidding!?” Felicity exclaimed. Ray looked at her “I am serious! I would love to learn such an art from such a master!”

John Diggle couldn't help it, he laughed “ well I don't know that I'm a master but if you are serious I will teach you at the restaurant.” Suddenly there was an explosion from the kitchen. All occupants of the dining room reacted quickly and ran from the house. Just as they all made it to the yard, John ran back into the burning house.

“No! Uncle John!” Felicity screamed and started to follow him but she was held back by Ray. She fought hard against his hold. Then she saw her uncle running out collapsing at the kids feet. Felicity ran to John crying and fell next to him “why would you do that!?! What were you thinking!?”

Coughing the smoke from his lungs, Diggle looked at his niece and then down at his hand. In it was a photo frame, but not just any frame, but the last photo her mom and aunt took before the accident. Felicity started crying “I can't lose you uncle” she cried into his chest. Unbeknownst to them, the fire department and news station showed up.

  
  
💚

The next few days moved slowly and quickly all at once. Of course the whole school had heard and of course she was embarrassed and humiliated again.

“So are you still staying at a hotel?” Iris had asked as they were walking into school property.

“Yes but uncle got a call from an old friend of his. They have invited us to stay with them until we can either get the house rebuilt or find a new one. Either way we will be with them for a few months”

“Well that's nice of them” Thea commented . Before Felicity could say anything, a commotion caught their attention. All three girls groaned. There at the entrance to that cafeteria was Ray with a bullhorn, he was trying to get the students to donate to “her cause”

“Guys please please tell me I'm not seeing this!” Felicity panicked

“No you're seeing this” Thea answered

"Maybe if we try to sneak away he won't see us” Iris suggested hopefully.

“Come on people!” Ray was was droning on, “Felicity lost everything!” The girls had almost made it to the other side of the building when Ray noticed them “here she is! She is such a brave spirit!” He pulled Felicity to him.

“Ray! Stop!” She tried to pull away. She needed to hide, Ray was going to say something but was stopped by movement out the corner of his eye.

“Oliver Queen!” Ray yelled into the bullhorn though he didn't need it. Felicity whimpered ‘as if I wasn't embarrassed enough’ she thought. “Well Oliver Queen?!” Ray yelled as he glared daggers at the other boy.

“Well what?” Oliver said not batting an eye.

“Are you going to help out or not?” Ray questioned “you know it's your fault she's in this mess”

Everyone, including Felicity, looked at him like he was crazy. Though if you were to ask some he definitely was crazy. Oliver scoffed at him “ and just how exactly is this my fault?”

“You...you humiliated her and broke her heart!” Ray accused. Felicity whimpered loudly and tried to hide herself.

“Yeah so?” Oliver glared at the group

“Ray just shut up!” Felicity tried but Ray continued “So? How could you destroy such a loving spirit? You should at least try to care!” Oliver rolled his eyes and his logic, this guy is weird. He shrugged his shoulder “but I don't.”

Something inside of Felicity snapped “Oliver Queen!” She stepped up to him using what her mom used to call her loud voice “ how dare you! You think you are so better than all of us. It must be awful lonely for you! I may be going thru something terrible, I may be homeless but at least I have friends who care! I don't care who you are or how much you have..I would never accept anything from you! Go on get out of here! Leave!” She was shocked she never would've said anything like that to anyone let alone Oliver Queen. And even though he again embarrassed her, her heart ached as she watched him walk away.

💚

That night, John and Felicity were driving to their new temporary home. “So how exactly do you know these people?” She was curious because Uncle John doesn't talk much about his past.

“I used to work for them” he stated matter of fact

“As a chef?” she asked.

John chuckled “as a bodyguard believe it or not”

“Oh I can, have you seen the size of your arms?” She laughed and so did John. They drove another few miles and arrived a grand Manor. “Uncle John!” She gasped in awe “you didn't say they were this rich!” John chuckled as they pulled up. “Are you sure about this uncle?” Before John could answer the front door opened and out came the family of they house.

“John!”

“Robert! Moira!” John hugged them both “meet my niece, Felicity Smoak” 

Moira looked to the young woman and hugged her “oh you poor dear. I'm so sorry this has happened to you! You and your uncle are so very welcome here.” Felicity was taken aback, “thank you ma'am”

“Oh none of this ma'am business, please call me Moira”

Felicity smiled but couldn't answer as a the front door opening drew her attention away. Her eyes grew wide as the one person she never expected walked out “YOU!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there it is the first chapter. These will be long chapters. So if you so choose please review.


End file.
